Roja Flor
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Ann conoce a la hermana de Akaya en la parada de autobús cerca de su casa. El efecto que tiene en ella la paraliza de miedo.


_**Lindos días al buen lector que se toma el tiempo en leer estás ocurrencias. **_

_**Tema general y sin animo de lucro**_

_**Lo de siempre, estos personajes no son míos, ninguno y por mucho que no salga la hermana de Akaya; Konomi la invento ^^**_

_**Esté fic también nadaba por algún espacio de la compu. Pero editado y mejorado quité muchas cosas innecesarias. Ósea no es nuevo, sólo está mejorado, tal como lo recomendó el grupo de literatura. Aun que siempre puede que existan más errores de dedo u ortográficos. El punto es ir mejorando.**_

_**Esto no es referencia de nada. Pero pensé en la hermana de Akaya, como sería y lo que sucedería si ella se enterará, se enteró (como sea) de lo que paso entre Akaya y Ann. Trate, en verdad de hacer el texto lo más apegado posible, (realista) a la trama original. Pues me gusta basarme en los detalles, como las biografías originales y cosillas que Konomi ha dicho. **_

_**Espero que les guste y sino, siempre es Benvenute la critica, correcciones, aclaraciones, etc. **_

_**Que lo disfruten tanto como yo en hacerlo.**_

______________________________

A lo lejos se observaba la figura de un muchacho bajo la luz del farol a través de la noche. No era muy alto, sus cabellos negros escurrían sobre su frente. El detalle de su uniforme fue mínimo. Ann al llegar a la parada de autobús permaneció quieta. Inevitable no observarlo desde que caminó; sus manos temblaban ya fuera por el frío o los nervios.

En un instante, todo vestigio de encanto despareció. Sus ojos; ¿verdes o rojos? La observaron admirados. Kirihara Akaya sonrió cínicamente como de costumbre.

Ann intentó ignorarlo con una mueca. Maldijo su suerte por no escuchar a su madre cuando dijo algo sobre no llegar noche a casa. Pensó que si hubiera salido temprano de casa de su amiga y dejar la tarea para mañana, no tendría esta pesadilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Está no es la ruta de tu escuela—la niña de los prendedores lilas se atrevió a preguntar.

—Que te importa—contestó Akaya sin darle la cara

—Seguramente tramas algo

—Déjame en paz—dijo secamente

—Y yo detesto que me callen—gritó.

Para suerte de Ann no se encontraba nadie alrededor y Kirihara la ignoró. Miraba en dirección por donde llegaba el bus que se había tardado. Una melodía en hip-hop los desconcertó. Era el celular de Akaya.

—Ah… en la parada del bus de—contestó el niño del Rikkai—…supongo que en los barrios más bajos de Kantou—al decir aquello miró a la hermana de Tachibana despectivamente—no sé, espera… ¿Tarda mucho el bus en llegar?, ¿para donde va?, ¿me puedes decir la dirección en donde estoy?

Ann no lo evitó y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿Te perdiste?—no paraba de reír—valió la pena llegar tarde a casa—obviamente Kirihara no parecía muy contento.

Ann calmó su ataque de risa y le dio la respuesta a sus preguntas.

—…pues, no exactamente, es alguien que vive por aquí. ¡No es mi amiga! Bien. Adiós—guardó el aparato en la bolsa de su pantalón. Y se sentó a la orilla de la banca—tendrás que aguantar un poco mi indeseable imagen o si tu casa está cerca, vete.

—Mi casa, no…— iba a explicar que su casa quedaba a un par de cuadras lejos, pero decidió no hablar, no valía la pena.

Kirihara estaba fastidiado, echó su cabeza atrás, cerró los ojos. Los intentos de Ann por no mirarlo, resultaron en vano.

—Nunca me pediste una disculpa. No es que la esperara, pero si tienes educación…— dijo Akaya indiferente, sin dejar de mirar los autos. Un frío espantoso apareció junto con una brisa que congeló sus rostros.

—No voy a pedir disculpas, yo no hice nada.

—Como sea… ¿aquí está muy solo siempre?—cambió el tema con sutileza al mirar en todas direcciones.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo?—Ann no perdió oportunidad para mofarse de él.

—Los barrios bajos, sí. No estoy acostumbrado a caminar por estos lugares.

—¡Por que hablas tan despectivo! Quizá vayas a un colegio particular y tu padre tenga dinero; eso no te hace más importante.

—¿No te da miedo? Bueno, supongo que ya debes conocer a todos los mal vivientes de la zona—sonrió—tal ves alguno sea amigo de tu hermano.

—¡Cállate miedoso! Esté no es un barrio bajo y segundo, ninguno de los amigos de mi hermano son mal vivientes como los llamas.

—Hablas de más Tachibana… no le des evidencias al enemigo—luego volvió a reír.

—No te burles de mí. Eres odioso.

—Por eso no tienes amigas mujeres (y eso es raro) Y ya te dije que es enfermizo idolatrar de esa manera a tu hermano—después miró el reloj con impaciencia, movía el pie desesperado—Sé lo que es tener un hermano mayor.

Fue extraño escuchar una "confesión" personal de su parte. Ann lo miró curiosa y esperó a que comentara algo más.

—Así… ¿tienes un hermano mayor? No me imagino a otro Kirihara con problemas sociales y quizá tendencias satánicas.

—¡Satánicas! Eso es nuevo, tienes imaginación—luego sonrió de una manera casual, casi amistosa—tal vez, pero es peor que yo.

—…es tu hermano. Supongo que es natural en tu familia.

Kirihara no habló más, frotó sus manos. Comenzó a bajar la temperatura. Ann pensó en llamar a su hermano o su papá. Empezaba a oscurecer y el último autobús pasó hace una hora. De pronto sintió un poco de pena por él; por alguna razón se perdió. ¿Qué clase de muchacho era?¿Quería bronca? Y saber algo de su vida era lo que menos deseaba.

—¿Por qué hablaste de más Kirihara? No es bueno darle evidencias al enemigo.

—Tú no eres mi enemiga—aquello la contrarió.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde la última llamada y volvió a sonar el celular, con esa música que curiosamente Ann detestaba.

—Debajo de la parada del bus. Pues… enfrente hay una tienda. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Vienes sola? ¡Mi papá! Estoy perdido… inventa algo. Bien, llamaré al sempai para que me asegure la coartada, pero ayúdame… Te espero.

—¿Sola? ¿Viene tu mami por ti?

—Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mal gusto—objetó Akaya. Volvió a marcar sin muchos ánimos el celular, buscando el número de Yanagi.

—Es lo único que puedo oír y no lo hice con intención.

—Deberías llamar a tu hermano, pronto serán las nueve de la noche—observó su reloj y luego hundió una mano en el bolsillo, el frío era evidente y ambos con suéteres del colegio, no era de gran ayuda.

El rostro de Akaya mostró preocupación. Ann dedujo que su padre lo reprendería. La niña del Fudomine no paraba de reír. Decidió que lo sabrían todos: el malvado Akaya se perdió en los "barrios bajos de Kantou", su mami fue por él y encima su papá lo retaría. Valiente villano que eres Kirihara Akaya.

Akaya hablaba con Yanagi, dio un explicación breve de su situación. En ese momento Ann aprovechó para enviar un mensaje a su hermano. No podía quitar su sonrisa del rostro.

—A ver si en unos minutos te sigues burlando—Akaya dijo secamente al colgar el movil.

—Lo siento es que es muy gracioso.

—Claro, las desgracias de los demás son tan divertidas… Lo sé perfectamente—y luego él fue quien rió—ya lo dice el viejo refrán…

—El que ríe al último, ríe mejor—dijo una voz femenina detrás de Ann. Al girar, la voz se transformó en una hermosa joven, delgada, con el cabello negro que caía hasta la cintura, de ojos verdes. Un abrigo gris la cubría. Su sonrisa y la mueca que dio a Ann, le recordó a Kirihara.

—¿Dónde está el auto?—preguntó el muchacho del Rikkai con un tono familiar.

—Lo deje atrás en un estacionamiento. Esté barrio no me da confianza—no dejaba de sonreír a Ann y eso la incomodó.

—Claro que no—Akaya al percibir la curiosidad de su hermana, la presentó—ella es Tachibana Ann del Fudomine, vive cerca de aquí—al decir aquello los ojos de Kirihara brillaron de una manera siniestra.

—¡Ah! Es ella…—la voz de la muchacha sonó parecida al tono de burla que solía usar Kirihara. Ann se sintió amenazada, igual que una presa en medio de carnívoros. La miraba fijamente.

—Ella es mi hermana—notó el rostro de sorpresa de Ann, ella pensó que se trataba de un hombre.

—Vaya, creí que nunca te iba a conocer. Dime, ¿cómo está tu hermano?—Tachinaba se controló, más por miedo que por educación. La hermana de Akaya tenía la mirada pesada y no dejaba de sonreír.

—Mucho mejor, gracias—respondió con disgusto.

—No te enojes linda, quería saber. Mi pequeño hermano es neurótico algunas veces. Siento mucho lo que paso. Fue un accidente.

Aquello enervó los nervios de Ann. Era como ver pasar de nuevo las mismas escenas pero en negativo.

—No llegarán tarde a casa—observó Ann con la esperanza de que se fueran. Ella era más aterradora que Kirihara.

Ninguno de los dos pareció escuchar su sugerencia. La hermana de Kirihara clavaba su mirada en Ann, la hacía sentir indefensa, impotente, quería correr. Doblaba su voluntad evitando que retara su mirada, tenía un poder que ni el mismo Kirihara podía soñar. En unos instantes, estaba frente a ella. Pasó sus uñas rojas por las mejillas de Ann y le susurró despacio, como una confesión amorosa.

—Vuelves a acercarte a mi hermano… y yo seré quien te pinte de rojo—su amenaza se clavó en el cerebro de la niña. Dio un beso en la mejilla de Ann, después apareció su sonrisa con la risa de Kirihara de fondo, sonora, con un temblor agudo—que bonita estás—dijo con sarcasmo. Ann seguía paralizada, discretamente buscó ayuda con la mirada. No dudaba que cumpliría su amenaza.

—¡Ann!—Kipei la llamó en el momento más oportuno al otro extremo de la calle desde un taxi.

—Corre o le va a cobrar de más el taxi a tu pobre hermano—Ambos hermanos Kirihara rieron.

Atravesó la calle gracias al valor que le dio su hermano. Kipei preguntó al instante quienes eran las personas con las que estaba. Antes de contestar y que el taxi arrancará, los vio por última vez. La hermana de Akaya con descaro, le envió un beso como si fuera su amante y Kirihara tenía las manos en el estomago sin contener su risa.

_________________________________________________

_**Notas*** Mencione que el celular de Akaya suena con hip-hop, no es idea mía. Le gusta el hip-hop. (chequén la biografía original)**_

_**Con respecto a la cita: "Yo seré quien te pinte de rojo" Esa es la frase favorita de Akaya, quise que tuviera un detalle especial con la hermana. Regularmente los hermanos menores aprenden de los mayores. **_

_**Creo que son todas la notas por el momento. Yo no he visto todo el manga, sólo el anime, así que no sé si salga un poco la hermana. Por eso pregunto: ¿Se imaginan distinto a la hermana de Akaya? Si alguien sabe su nombre informarme…, para cuando haga mi otro texto pueda incluir detalles. **_

_**Gracias por leer y buen día. **_


End file.
